Foolish Notions
by LibraMoon
Summary: She wasn't stalking him. Honest. She just liked Switzerland, even if he did not like her. SwitzerlandxFemAmerica,
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for reading! I had a request for a SwitzerlandxFem America story. Where Switzerland doesn't like America, but America likes him. **

**Some angst.**

**I own nothing. Rated M for later chapters.**

OoOoOo

She _wasn't_ stalking him.

She was America, and she didn't do that. Besides it would be so creepy. No, she was simply watching him from a distance.

A large distance, so she _required_ the binoculars. It was simply a necessity for the act of watching him. However, why she was watching him was a touch more personal.

She cleared her throat softly. Okay, she was just going to watch for a teensy bit longer and then she'd go home. He'd never know she was in his borders and everything would continue on as it always had.

Texas rested peacefully on America's head as she stared at Switzerland. It was a strange set of circumstances that had led her to crushing on the nation. There was something about his 'Back off' stare that made her want to give a fit of giddy laughter.

He was such an enterprising nation and he handled his finances well. That was something worth commending, but honestly, America just liked him.

She had liked him since they'd established relations in 1853. Since then they'd had a steady sort of relationship with the European Free Trade Association, where they'd done business. Business was one of the very few areas in which their paths crossed. America had exports to Switzerland that included gold, pharmaceutical products, art and antiques, optic and medical instruments, machinery, along with agricultural products.

In return, the U.S.A imported from Switzerland pharmaceutical products, optic and medical instruments, clocks and watches- which when she'd tried to make a joke about that he'd been furious-, machinery, jewelry and diamonds, and once again, agricultural products.

They visited each other's land for business so often, that Switzerland agreed to take part in the Visa Waiver Program. It allowed his nationals to travel to the United States for certain business or tourism purposes for up to 90 days without needing a visa.

He even had an embassy in Washington.

So yes, it would be accurate to say that America had a slightly large crush on him.

But, only slightly.

Like when she was watching him from a distance because every time they ended up speaking it turned out that she made an utter moron out of herself.

She didn't mean to. It sort of always just happened that way.

He was so nice to his sister country, but he wouldn't spare a kind word for America to save her life. She knew he didn't like her, but she always rather hoped that one day they might actually-

"America?" A sweet voice questioned from behind her.

The larger nation stilled. Her hands frozen to the binoculars. She knew that voice. Crrrraaaaaap.

"H-hey Lichtenstein," she said with forced cheerfulness and an nervous laugh.

"What are you doing?"

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

"What am I doing?"

"Yes, What are you doing? Are you alright America?"

"Yeah. Of course... I was just...bird watching," she said enthusiastically leaning full tilt into the spur of the moment lie.

"Bird watching? America," Lichtenstein said with a happy voice, "I did not realize you had such an interesting hobby."

Sweet little Lichtenstein was, in America's opinion, handed the world's most ironic handicap is she found bird watching interesting. they were birds, they cleaned their feathers, they sang, they ate, and they pooped. Not really a lot of fascinating things happening there. Honestly, they were freaking birds. How the hell was that even a hobby?

"Thank you," America said politely, refusing to look away from the binoculars lest she lose the pretense. Man, this was horribly embarrassing. She just needed to get through this and then Lichtenstein would be on her merry way. America could then discreetly head home before Switzerland got his shotgun.

Yes. it was an excellent plan.

"What do you see?"

Or... it was. It was an excellent plan.

"What?" America asked, trying not to internally panic.

"What bird are you watching?" The sweet and innocent voice asked politely.

ANNNNNDDD... now America was at the 'What the fuck do I do?' stage. She did not know a single Switzerland bird. Swiss bird? Whatever they were called. Crap.

"Um... a... sparrow."

"A sparrow?" America could hear the other nation's confusion. "Here? Are you sure?"

The taller female nation sputtered mentally. Shit. Did they not have sparrows in Switzerland? Okay, Wait. Wait. Think of something America! You can do this. You are a hero!

"Did I say sparrow?" She said with a nervous laugh, "I meant swallow..."

That was a bird, she was pretty certain. Like eighty percent sure it was. She vaguely remembered making jokes with Prussia over the name.

Vaguely. There had been more than a few German beers involved and America had quit when she thought she saw the man on the bottle come to life and dance for her.

There were things best left forgotten.

Lichtenstein looked at her, making a understanding noise, she could feel the eyes upon her face

"Oh? Which kind?"

Fuck.

Didn't this country know that curiosity killed the cat?

America bit her lip for a second, and put the binoculars down. "The ... brown...kind?"

Alright, it admittedly was not her best answer ever. America smiled tightly, trying to look thoroughly pleased with her words. If you did not have confidence, you had to fake it until someone else believed it.

"I'm just starting out," America covered with a slight cough.

The smaller nation smiled at her happily and nodded. "You will get better at it America."

"Yeah, thanks..." she trailed off.

Well, this was as good a time as any to get the heck outta dodge. Lichtenstein however, had other ideas and proceeded to speak with America on all the different types of birds that Switzerland had to look at. The smaller nation even deemed it necessary to list off every species. The 5 that hadn't been seen since the 1950's and the 16 introduced to the land by humans.

...all 397 species.

America could feel her ears start to bleed after only twenty minutes of listening to an enthusiastic Lichtenstein sparkle at her over all the wonders of Switzerland.

Yes, she knew quite a bit about the former mercenary nation. America was hardly surprised, Lichtenstein lived with Switzerland after all. However, there were tidbits in there like Switzerland's national bird and America tried-honest to goodness she did- to pay attention to the words the smaller nation was rapidly saying.

However, America could not understand everything she was saying, because Lichtenstein had never talked to her this much since...

Well, ever.

America tried to nod in what she felt were the appropriate pauses in speech. It was frankly a little hard to tell. However, Lichtenstein appeared happy enough to prattle on about how amazing the birds were. It was nearly hypnotizing. She was so enraptured by the fact that the smaller nation was even truly speaking to her, that she failed to see the shadow that fell upon them.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Switzerland snarled with a kind look toward Lichtenstein.

"Big brother! America and I were talking about birds." The smaller nation informed him happily. "Did you know that America is a bird watcher?"

Switzerland looked unaffected by the news. His cold eyes landed on America who hid her binoculars behind her back.

She mentally told herself it was for bird watching and that was her story. She could stick to that story, and then maybe she'd only have to dig a few buck shot pellets out of her ass after Switzerland was done chasing her off.

America flashed a bright grin at Switzerland, who scowled at her.

"Lichtenstein, you are not supposed to talk to strangers," he reprimanded lightly.

"But... it is just America."

"She is the _strangest_ of them all." He said in a voice laden with contempt.

America kept herself from flinching. Ouch, asshole. Pull some punches.

Well, geez... she was standing right here. Dick. She was irritated that he was so handsome, because if he'd been an uglier nation as well as mean she could have flipped him off without a care in the world.

She frowned at her hands, and looked away. She didn't have to take this. She was America. This whole thing was stupid. Why did she even like him anyway?

It was stupid. You know what?

Forget this. She was out of here. First, she was going to leave with as much dignity and grace as she could manage. That'd show Switzerland. The pompous ass. With a gentle smile toward Lichtenstein, America stuck her hand out.

"Thank you, Lichtenstein, for such a wonderful conversation. Please, go on, I don't want you to get in trouble because of me."

She shook Lichtenstein's delicate hand with kindness and a firm desire to leave. America gave her brightest smile.

"Take care," she said sweetly.

"You too America," Lichtenstein said softly, looking at her brother once more.

America didn't even spare him a glance. She looked at the binoculars and then back at Lichtenstein.

"Here," the taller nation offered in a friendly manner, "you can use this more than I will. I suddenly no longer have a desire to watch birds today."

"A-America?" Lichtenstein asked with wide green eyes.

"Keep it," America said all but shoving it into the smaller nation's hands. "Enjoy it."

Switzerland was watching her like a hawk the whole time, but she refused to even pay in a scrap of attention. Let him deal with that, the jerk. She dusted off her pants, though they were not dirty and flashed another smile at Lichtenstein.

"Until we meet again," she said with a sassy lit to her voice.

Then America left, silently praying that Switzerland wasn't going to start shooting at her retreating form. She could feel his eyes upon her and she ignored it.

He wasn't worth her time anyway.

Stupid jerk.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for reviews! I adore them so! **_

_**Rated M. I own nothing.**_

_**Please enjoy. **_

OoOoOo

Nations, no matter how hard they tried, could not avoid each other for long.

For America it was a mixed blessing. She enjoyed seeing Switzerland, but she hated trying to talk to him. He was so hard to read, which while sexy at times, often left her babbling like an idiot. So, she resolved to say as little to him as possible.

The three and a half hour meeting had consisted of America studiously doing her best to avoid the other blonde nation, and looking only at his boss. Not once did she attempt to sneak a gaze at Switzerland. Truth be told she was still very upset with him, though he didn't even appear to notice let alone care.

She vaguely wondered what the point of trying to ignore someone who was ignoring you was. So far, she had not come up with a single answer.

Still, she studiously went over the budget reports on their combined efforts and the news projections for trade. America deferred everything to her President, choosing to remain completely silent. Switzerland currency was at an all time high compared to hers. How were the gold reserves? What was the plan for this or that?

The female nation did not interrupt, nor argue as the pair continued their lengthy discussion.

She sat there the whole time, steeling herself against fawning over Switzerland in her head.

Why the hell did she like him?

Yeah, okay, so he was smart. His country had four main languages, depending on what part you were in you might need to know them all, and that was rather intriguing. However, America did not think that was it. Sure, she found his German sexy as could be. But so was his Romansh. The Italian and French also did things to her nether regions that should be considered illegal.

Yet, when he was screaming them at her angrily, it was not so attractive. And, since Switzerland made it a point to let her know he didn't like her, she was screamed at a lot.

It certainly wasn't his temper she adored. Though, admittedly, he was pretty awesome when he was all worked up. Deadly and ready for a fight were some of her fantasies, as long as they didn't involve him chasing her around with his shotgun. Or knives. Or army...

Which was just about the only way he was ever going to come near her was to try and kill her. It put a somber feeling on her infatuation.

She did know that she found a sense of envy for Lichtenstein, because Switzerland's green eyes were so beautiful when he wasn't looking at someone like they were dirt beneath his shoes.

And using dirt was a kind way of saying it.

It was slightly unfair -but what about life was fair?- that no matter how hard she tried to get him to see she wasn't terrible, he refused. Oh, he loved the tourism and the business, but that had next to nothing to do with her.

America shook off the morose thoughts and tried to concentrate on the meeting. Things were going rather well, all in all, so she took a moment to go over her other plans for the day.

Which _possibly _included loitering around Switzerland's hotel and trying to discreetly catch of glimpse of him later on.

Once it was dark.

But she was _not _stalking him. She just wanted to make sure he got around safely in her country. It wouldn't do to have an international incident. So she'd just check on him and then she'd go home to eat ice cream or watch movies.

The meeting finally drew to a close, and America shook hands with everyone in the room. She looked at Switzerland in the eyes as she firmly gripped his hand and after they shook, he dropped it as if she were tainted.

Well, that was nothing new, he did that all the time. America shrugged internally. Just another day.

She watched her President leave first, and gathered her notes. She'd take her time and if she was lucky, she would avoid Switzerland for a little while. America watched him from afar, and that suited her just fine for right now. She was still a little mad at him. Though she wasn't certain why she expected him to behave any differently around her.

She walked out into the hallway wearily, and proceeded toward the elevators.

Switzerland was standing there. She thought about back-tracking and just using the stairs, but he spotted her. America watched a look of annoyance flash across his face.

_Love you too, pumpkin. _She thought a tad bitterly.

Really, she wasn't that bad. She was fun and flirty.

Stoically, or at least with a very good imitation of it, America ignored him. She walked right past him, without sparing him a secondary glance. He was still a very attractive nation, unfortunately, and she was irritated that she couldn't simply just be angry at him.

Just angry. Not still hopelessly wanting to fawn over him.

She jammed the button to go down over and over again harshly, wanting to punish the innocent thing for nothing.

America stared resolutely at the elevator door. Switzerland just stood there, glaring at her. He was likely expecting her to try and invite him somewhere again, like she had countless times. She snorted internally at the thought.

She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

At least, not today.

Another day might be different.

There is only the silence between them broken by her internal rant about how much she just wanted to get out from under his angry stare.

She couldn't even hear them breathing, but she did hear the sound of footsteps approaching.

America remained with her back toward the hallway. She was just going to wait until the elevator showed up, and this would be all over.

Or she would have.

"Ms. America!" Lichtenstein called out happily.

Fuck. Really? Right now?

This is someone who is happy to see you, America reminded herself.

America froze, her facade breaking away, and the coldness from a moment ago faded as if it never existed.

She could feel Switzerland's eyes on her as she turned with a genuine smile on her face.

"Lichtenstein," she replied with as much warmth and sincerity as was possible. It was a sharp contrast as to how she had been acting around Switzerland.

"It is so good to see you," the smaller nation said with her accent prominent.

America beamed at her.

"It is wonderful to see you too," she replied earnestly. It was way better than her brother who was doing his best to murder her without having to touch her.

Heaven forbid.

"How is your bird watching progressing?" Lichtenstein asked eagerly.

Internally, America winced. Again with that little lie. She was never going to hear the end of it now. She might actually have to take up bird watching.

"I'm working on it," the taller blonde fibbed. "I haven't had much time to practice. Meetings and all."

Lichtenstein nodded understandingly. "Oh yes, of course."

"How about you?" America asked congenially. "Have you had a chance to use the binoculars?"

"Yes, they are wonderful. Thank you again, America."

"Anytime," she replied brightly, feeling better.

"Lichtenstein," Switzerland interrupted with a sharp look in America's direction.

The normally exuberant nation nearly melted at the look. Man, he was really sort of hot when he did that. It wasn't outright dislike or disgust. She'd take it where she could get it.

"What are you doing here?"

"I brought lunch, since you said your meeting would be over now." The smaller nation replied in a perky manner. "That way you could relax."

Switzerland smiled warmly at Lichtenstein

America nearly died of a heart attack. He looked so... amazing when he was smiling like that! America tried not to fidget and pout over the fact he'd never given her that sort of smile.

Not once.

Lichtenstein turned toward her good naturedly. "Would you like to come with us? I have packed plenty."

Switzerland's face took on a hard expression.

"Not if America joins," Switzerland replied without malice. However, it was still insulting.

The way he said it. As if it were a fact that the larger nation would consume everything.

Like a pig. Or a beast without the concept of manners or sharing. Or hell, was it a jab at her waistline this time?

_Ohhhh. Oh fuck him_.

America leveled a reproachful look at him, which the male ignored.

She plastered a smile on her face, and glanced at Lichtenstein apologetically.

"No thank you." America said quietly, "I'm not hungry."

The smaller female's face fell with disappointment, and America felt her heart clench. Because honestly, Lichtenstein was so darn adorable when she wasn't chatting her ear off about birds.

She missed the male nation's narrowed eyes on her.

"Some other time?" The exuberant nation offered, not really meaning it. Honestly, it was a polite way for America to blow them off and not feel guilty.

She wanted to get away from the country that had her smitten, but didn't even like her.

Yeah, America was epically lucky in love like that.

Lichtenstein made a noise of acceptance crossed with delight. The serene smile on her face as she nodded made America feel better.

"Of course. I will be happy to try again some other time." Those green eyes danced happily as Lichtenstein watched her.

"Great," America replied, beaming at her.

The elevator dinged, and America all but bolted on, waving casually as she jabbed the button for the lobby repeatedly.

OoOoOo

India had suggested it. Grabbing an gelato before the meeting. America had readily agreed, actually rather hungry but not willing to sacrifice her pride or her hide to accept Lichtenstein's offer.

She sat with him near the window, watching the people go by. They were joking easily with each other about their respective countries. India always had a standing invitation to come to America's events after he amazing dancing with Prussia. Before it had been ruined by Germany.

America sipped at her coffee, to break up the coldness that her chocolate peanut butter gelato brought to her mouth. She flashed India a grin as he went on about the strange but fascinating thing that Bollywood had become.

She had been about to comment, when her eyes caught sight of a familiar outline. Her blue eyes met the green orbs that she knew all too well.

A feeling of pooling dread washed over her like a steady tide.

Crap.

It was the very nation she'd been hoping to avoid.

Part of her, though, was really happy to catch a glimpse of him again.

Switzerland was walking with Lichtenstein, and they were across the street. America could see them through the window, and paused with a spoonful of gelato halfway to her mouth.

Uh...

Her blue eyes flickered to the blonde nation at his side. Lichtenstein had yet to notice her, hopefully. America watched the other female talk with her attention focused wholly on Switzerland.

America had that problem too, as she set her spoon down, and gave a twitchy grin.

She needed to move. Moving targets were much harder to hit.

Switzerland was staring at her, something flickered in his eyes, and then his gaze wandered to India by sitting next to her chatting animatedly.

America looked at India and smiled widely, pretending she hadn't see Switzerland.

"Excuse me a moment." She said politely, he nodded, as she pushed her chair back and wandered in the direction of the bathrooms.

She wanted to avoid Lichtenstein seeing her. America did not want to hurt the woman's feelings. She'd said she wasn't hungry, but had gone with India to get something sweet to eat. She would be called on the lie, and didn't want that.

Switzerland would wait until Lichtenstein was nowhere around before giving her hell. Neither of them wanted Lichtenstein to know.

Hey, at least they had that in common.

America entered the ladies' restroom and waited. She checked her appearance, and smoothed her business suit of imaginary wrinkles. It wouldn't be long before the pair she was avoiding crossed the street, and then she'd go back to sitting with India.

She checked her teeth in the mirror, and washed her hands.

Once that was finished, she pasted a smile on her face and waltzed out of the women's restroom. America saw India had eaten his treat, and she didn't really want the rest of hers. The blonde nation sat down again, sipping at her coffee.

India and she chatted for a few more minutes before heading toward the meeting together.

America couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't quite right. Nothing bad, she just felt as if something were... off.

She glanced behind her, and saw nothing out of the ordinary. People were bustling here and there.

Huh. Strange.

She laughed at a comment India made, and tried her hardest to forget the strange feeling. She knew she'd undoubtedly pissed Switzerland off. Yet, that was really nothing new when it came to her.

The blonde nation kept glancing at the clock, however, she'd need to go buy some more binoculars. She hadn't replaced the ones she'd given to Lichtenstein yet.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you for reviewing! I own nothing. :)**_

OoOoOo

Very rarely was America one for paranoia. However, she could not shake the sense of impending doom that lingered in the air. She was, _discreetly,_ walking by the hotel that Switzerland was staying at. In her defense, it was on the way to the only place within walking distance that had binoculars.

She hated trying to catch a cab in this city on a Friday night, so walking was her only option. America did not run without a purpose, and jogging was a slower form of running. The day it looked fun would be the day she tried it. America could still vividly recall all of her physical training for her wars. She shuddered.

Her blue eyes scanned the surrounding area. She was hoping to avoid Switzerland for a while, but part of her would never turn down a glimpse of the nation that had captured her heart.

Though, he was more likely to throw said heart back in her face. After he shot it, set it on fire, then stomped on it for a while.

She grimaced.

Alright, so he wasn't the most _romantic_ nation. However, who could really compare with France and either side of Italy?

But, he could be sweet. Couldn't he?

Gentle even. And damn her if that didn't just make him even more attractive.

She ran a hand through her hair to keep her thoughts off of how handsome he was. Her mind kept replaying the gentle smile he gave Lichtenstein. It was like a solar eclipse mixed with meteor shower. Something so rare and inexplicable that America would be in awe of it for years to come.

Speaking of Lichtenstein, she still felt the heavy weight of guilt for not taking the sweet nation up on her offer. However, right now America was more than a tad self-conscious around Switzerland.

Even if she did have a _slightly_ large crush on him.

Her cheeks flushed at the memory of the first time they met for foreign relations. He'd given her a look that screamed how much he didn't want to be there, but it hadn't truly been aimed at her. Or, so she hoped.

Seriously though, why did she have a sense of foreboding doom?

America glanced behind herself again. There was no one out of the ordinary. People were moving about their everyday lives. The city lights were bright and everywhere. She loved her country, always had. Yet, it was odd to her that this feeling came out of nowhere.

Hm... maybe England was making her 'edible' treats again.

America turned her thoughts back to her country. She smiled softly at her people as they passed by her.

She wanted what was best for them. No matter what it did to her personally.

And, in order to advance her people, she had been meeting with several countries over the last few days. It was not all political, only touching bases for some. Her allies needed to know that despite recent political upheavals, she had not forgotten them.

In fact, she had a meeting tomorrow with Singapore. And, true, they were not _quite_ allies, but they were linked heavily through economic relations, and by a burgeoning defense relationship. So, America made it a point to speak with the male nation. He was very hard working and had a sense of transparency in his government that America deeply admired.

It had garnered attention however, he interest in Singapore. America never ceased to be amazed how quickly news traveled in the world.

India had made a point to discuss with her his thoughts on the matter. How it would be interpreted, and how to best interact the other nation. America only wanted to talk with him, not demand or ask anything of him. She listened attentively to India's suggestions, but could not make any promises to the other nation that would make him content enough to drop the subject.

For some crazy reason, India brought up the topic about America abandoning Switzerland in favor of Singapore. Granted, economically speaking if she were to rank the countries... Singapore would be a close second to Switzerland, but she would not leave him.

Their countries had held strong ties for decades.

And, she was slightly enthralled by the former mercenary nation. So the very idea that she would even consider forgoing Switzerland for a different nation was preposterous. Also, Switzerland had a reputation for being neutral.

Translation, he shot at everyone that neared his borders, not just one side. How that was 'neutral' when he did it and 'hostile' when she did, America would never understand.

Her phone rang, the familiar tune jingled at her and America sighed. She stopped in the street and dug her phone out of her suit pocket. Briefly, she glanced at the screen before moving out of the way of the people still walking forward.

"Hello?" She answered in a measured tone.

"Ms. America?"

"Lichtenstein?" She asked, surprised. "Is that you?"

"Yes!" The other nation replied happily. "It is me. I am sorry to bother you, America, but I called to ask you a question."

"Oh?"

"Are you available tomorrow? Around lunch?" The smaller nation asked politely.

It was adorable, how sweet Lichtenstein was.

Wait. Lunch?

She blinked, and internally groaned. Lichtenstein was wasting no time in taking her up on her false offer to reschedule.

Of course.

America really couldn't blame the other nation. Not a single bit. There had been times other nations tried to blow her off, and America had bull rushed her way into their lives as well. So, this was some sort of fate... or Karma... or whatever the newest craze was.

"I can make time." The larger nation responded while pushing Texas back up a bit on the bridge of her nose.

Her meeting with Singapore was in the morning, so they should be finished by lunch time. Certainly.

"I have a meeting early, but I can cut out a bit early and have lunch with you." She continued warmly.

"I don't wish to trouble you. If you are too busy-" Lichtenstein began.

"No, no." America replied, cutting her off effectively. "Singapore is very understanding." She tried to assure her.

"Singapore?" The smaller nation parroted back. "You're meeting with Singapore?"

There was a sharp intake of breath from somewhere in the background. America swiveled her head, looking at her surroundings. There were people milling about, and a woman was fighting with her boyfriend. America rolled her eyes and covered her ear that was not against her cell phone.

"Yeah. Hey look, can I call you back? I'm walking right now, and its a little... loud." She said for lack of a better word.

"Please do," Lichtenstein replied happily and it made America grin.

She was such a sweet nation. Really.

"Great. Thank you."

"Goodbye America!"

"Goodbye Lichtenstein." She replied warmly with a soft laugh.

America closed her cell phone and looked back at the arguing couple. She heard the words 'cheating' and 'sister'. She shook her head and continued on down the street.

She blinked, and turned her head slightly. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was out of place.

With a shrug she finally managed to make it to the store, and zipped over to where the binoculars were. She put it on her expense tab.

It was... government _related._

She was making sure Switzerland and Lichtenstein were safe in her country. If she hired a team for that it would cost way more than this. So effectively, the binoculars were a bargain.

OoOoOo

America was not _loitering_. She was waiting, across and a long way down the street. Outside an establishment that was busy serving other customers. Luckily, there was a park not terribly far from her. It was really a grassy area with a few benches and trees that had been decreed public land. However, it was public and she had her binoculars.

If anyone asked, she was going to use the 'bird watching' line again. It seemed a safe thing to do, and now she had started to call her _not stalking_ of Switzerland by the same name.

Ergo when she was fawning over Switzerland at a safe distance, she was 'bird watching'. No one would know what it meant but her.

America was dressed casually, so as to not stand out. Nantucket moved with her as she walked toward the park. It bobbed in time with her steps. She tried to sight in the binoculars on the entrance of the hotel. It took her a few minutes to get it right.

She walked a little closer and tried to semi-hide behind a tree.

Only 'semi' because the cops would still find a woman with binoculars hiding to be suspicious.

America chuckled at the thought. She did take a moment to look at a few birds, though they were nearly impossible to see if they weren't in a well lit area.

She turned her attention back toward the hotel, nearly sighing as a familiar blonde male came into view. Lichtenstein wasn't with him. That was strange. However, America allowed her thoughts to run away with her and several of them were x-rated. Especially when said nation bent over to help someone pick up the luggage they had dropped.

What a chivalrous act. Her heart nearly melted at the sight.

However, something was off.

America couldn't quite put her finger on it, but Switzerland seemed-

"What are you doing?" An annoyed sounding male nation said from behind her. She nearly jumped out of her skin. What the hell was with people walking up to her when she was busy?

America froze, her eye twitched.

Oh fuck.

Wait. She knew that voice.

"Sw-Switzerland?" She asked, surprised and horrified all at once. She shoved her binoculars behind her back, and turned to give him a lopsided grin. However, she was incredibly nervous. He'd found her. He'd seen her staring through her binoculars like some huge _pervert_.

And...

And what was he doing _here_? She blinked, distracted from her fear. Wasn't he just over _there_?

He looked angry, but that was not an unusual expression when he was around her. His green eyes narrowed on her face, and America did her dead level best not to blush to the roots of her hair.

He was looking at her. Part of her wanted to give a shout of giddy laughter. The other, more rational, side of her wanted to start backing away slowly.

Very slowly.

"What were you doing?" He repeated again, this time a touch less demanding.

America looked around hurriedly. Come up with something, her brain screeched.

"I was... uh..."

"Bird watching?" He supplied neutrally, watching her with a distrustful stare.

"Yes!" She cried excitedly as she latched onto the excuse. America started nodding vigorously. "I was bird watching. And there was a..."

Her mind went blank searching for a proper bird.

"Pigeon..." She said after a moment, "that looked interesting."

"A pigeon?" He repeated, his tone dripping with icy contempt. "At night? That just so happened to be outside what? A hotel?" He asked, with heavy sarcasm.

Hotel?

Crap.

America froze, her fingers trembled behind her nearly dropping the binoculars. There were only office buildings, restaurants, shops, and the lone hotel down this way. Where the nations would stay when they came into her country.

Fuck.

It would not be hard to guess where she had been looking. America made a noise of distress.

Her mouth went dry.

"Uh..." she uttered unintelligently. "I...was..."

"Spying," he hissed angrily. His eyes flashed his fury.

America blinked. What? Spying? Well, technically it would only have been called 'watching' but 'spying' might be accurate. Sort of.

She looked around, desperately trying to get away from the situation.

"I don't know what you mean," she said, clearing her throat. "I was watching a pigeon."

"Don't lie to me," he snarled. He took a step closer, clearly intending to intimidate her.

However, it only made her legs want to turn to jelly. Did he know how handsome he was when he was angry like that? And, America blushed at his closeness. This was likely going to devolve into some sort of horrible debacle, but for right now she was content to not have a gun waived in her face.

Well... yet. There was not a gun in her face yet.

"There are only a few nations in your country right now." He said lowly. "Myself, Lichtenstein, _India_," he snarled, "and Poland."

That was true. Singapore would not be in until tomorrow. She was picking him up from the airport to go directly to the meeting.

Her mind tried to process what he was saying. She could tell from his ire that he was still upset about the whole going to eat with India thing, when she had refused Lichtenstein.

She gave a sheepish smile.

"I don't-" she tried to deny again, her eyes wide.

"Since I am here, and Lichtenstein is already sleeping. That leaves India and Poland."

His posture turned a touch more aggressive.

"India went out to eat after you left," Switzerland continued.

America felt the proverbial walls closing in on her. If Switzerland figured out that America was _not_ stalking him, she was in huge trouble. Her fingers clenched nervously. What to do? What to do? She was going to say nothing.

Not a damn word.

"So, I just have one thing to ask. What do you hope to gain by spying on Poland?" Switzerland demanded.

America's head snapped up and she blinked at him. That was Poland? Hot damn! She felt a wave of pity that he was gay. With a body like that? If she were a man, she'd be all over Poland in a heartbeat. Not that she'd ever just 'forget' about Switzerland, but...

Yum. Just yum.

Switzerland was glaring at her. She looked back toward the hotel.

She couldn't help it. The fact that it had been Poland, which made sense-She'd approved his visa herself while he was checking on their multiple projects together-, combined with her own salacious thoughts considering he was the _last_ person that would ever even consider doing that with her was hilarious.

America burst into laughter. Long and loud belly laughs that had her gasping for breath. She tried to stop it by covering her mouth, but to no avail.

Spying on Poland?! Oh Lord, this was pretty funny now that she thought about it.

Switzerland paused, his anger melting into confusion.

Tears were streaming down America's face as she tried to take calming breaths before bursting out into laughter again. People glanced at them, some openly stared. However, she was too far gone to care.

"Oh... my..." she said after a few moments. A sour expression painted Switzerland's face. "You... thought?"

He narrowed his green eyes at her. He was clearly not pleased with the turn of events.

"I fail to see what is so funny." He snapped out.

She grinned and chuckled. Her face was flushed from her fit of amusement. He did not understand, but it was pretty damned hilarious. She adjusted Texas.

"Don't worry about it." She said with some humor still lacing her words. America gave him a steady look. "I am not spying on Poland."

That was the truth. She just was going to omit the part about it was actually Switzerland himself she'd been hoping to catch a glimpse of.

He looked at her. His face a blank mask as if he were determining the truth of her words. Finally, he appeared to accept what she said. He nodded slowly. However, he still looked at her as if she were dirt under his shoe.

Ah well, that was progress over thinking she was into espionage. A small comfort at least.

His green eyes watched her intently. He cleared his throat and looked between them, noticing how close he had gotten. He pulled back as if she were contaminated. America internally sighed.

It had been fun while it lasted. She gave him a diplomatic smile, with a slight nod. She wanted to get out of here before he had more time to figure out what she'd really been doing. Hopefully he would buy the bird watching bit. Perhaps that whole ordeal with Lichtenstein would work in her favor?

America dearly hoped so.

She started away from him, aiming for the safety of the milling crowds.

"Lichtenstein wanted to reschedule lunch with you," he said calmly at her retreating form.

America paused. She turned slowly, eyed Switzerland like he had grown two heads.

"Yes," she said slowly, "she called me already."

He nodded. His eyes narrowed on her.

"If anything happens to her, I'll-"

America sighed loudly, interrupting him.

"Oh for crying out loud," she said with a hint of anger in her words.

It would be nice if once, _just once_, he didn't think the worst of her. But, oh no, she was _America._ And somehow that was synonymous with sinister plots.

Granted, they whole spying thing did not reflect the best on her. Still. She wasn't the freaking devil incarnate. She gave him an exasperated look.

"I have never had, and likely never will have, any intention of doing _anything_ to Lichtenstein." She said with aggravation, "I am not _going_ to hurt her. I do not _want _to hurt her. She is nice to me. I consider her a friend. Look," America said crossing her arms over her chest, the binoculars gripped tightly in one hand. "I get that you don't like me. You've made that pretty obvious."

The admission hurt like it always did. However, America still liked Switzerland, and still respected him on many levels.

Something flickered across his face for the briefest of moments. It almost looked like a flinch, but she brushed that off. It was only her imagination playing tricks on her again. Like that time she was in Louisiana with England and thought she actually saw something hovering around him.

"But would it kill you to pretend for a day that I'm not the worst thing in the world?" Her blue eyes narrowed on him. Switzerland stood unnaturally still.

"Ignore me for a freaking day. You do it all the time anyway." She muttered.

Hm, maybe a touch of her bitterness came through on that one. She ran a hand through her hair and huffed in agitation. She didn't want to fight, least of all with him. It was time for a tactical retreat. She nodded to him stiffly and turned back around.

She wasn't even six feet away from where she started when she began to mentally pep talk herself.

Okay, so today had not been successful in 'watching him from afar'. Tomorrow she'd have lunch with Lichtenstein and pretend this never happened. She'd take a week and then try again on Thursday sometime. He was supposed to be at the next world meeting, and she was going as well.

Maybe if she was lucky, she could glance at him discreetly a few times.


End file.
